


Hemlock Izalith Addams

by Gremmory0119



Series: Hemlock Izalith Addams [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossdressing, Cute Harry, Dead Vernon Dursley, F/F, F/M, Harry killed him, M/M, Murder, The addams family is loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremmory0119/pseuds/Gremmory0119
Summary: After Harry snaps at the age of 5 and kills his uncle, Morticia and Gomez show up looking to adopt him, follow his story until his first year, hitting important bits along the way. There will be a sequel, and I'll update as often as possible. Please leave comments and constructive criticism.
Series: Hemlock Izalith Addams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541167
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	Hemlock Izalith Addams

In a dreadfully boring town there was a home that looked just as plain and unremarkable as any other on the street. Within this house there lived a perfectly normal family as far as anyone else was concerned. The husband was seen as caring for his wife and child, the wife was a perfect housewife cleaning and cooking all day, and the son was seen as your average rambunctious little boy.

This family, however, had a rather dark secret. One that if anyone knew it would ruin their image. You see they had a second child in their care (their nephew) which in itself is not a bad thing, but upon close inspection on their treatment of this “problem child” as they dubbed him one would realize just how horrible this family truly is. You see, while the couple’s son, Dudley Dursley, was out and about in the neighborhood, Harry Potter was at home either locked in a cupboard starving or he was doing the housework.

From sun up to sundown the child would cook the meals, care for the gardens, clean the house, wash the clothes, do the dishes, and any other chore his aunt and uncle could hand off to the child of only five years. If he didn’t do the chores exactly as instructed the two would descend upon the child beating and berating him with everything they had. And Gods forbid if he accidently performed any of “freakishness” as they call it. 

However, Harry is only human and, as all humans do, he has emotions. However, he is not allowed to show his emotions and because of this they’ve been steadily building up. Every slap, every punch, ever kick, every foul comment about him slowly adds onto the building inferno of rage and resentment within him. But today, it seems, all of that shall change. You see for the past several months Harry has been nearing his breaking point as well as planning ways to escape, and today it seems, his plans shall come to fruition. You see Harry has decided to bring his plans to fruition, and decided to start them off at dinner that night by slipping the snake poison his uncle had bought into their food. Due to the nature of the poison the Dursley’s blood would thin as they sleep leaving them incredibly weak and nauseous in the morning. As the night wore on his plan was going perfectly, eventually the family retired for night and harry stared at this ceiling of his cupboard in anticipation for the next day.

The next started out much the same as any other, the only real difference being that the Dursley’s all believed they had come down with some sort of stomach bug or food poisoning. That morning for breakfast the three began to dig into their eggs and toast like normal before there was a thud as Petunia’s head slammed onto the table. As Vernon got up to check her over, Harry walked up behind him silent as a mouse, drawing a steak knife from the over large pocket. Whilst Vernon was trying to wake his wife up, he felt a sudden pinch and sting along his throat and reached up, only to yelp in horror as he saw the blood on his hand. He stared in pure horror, unable to move as he began to bleed profusely from the slit along his throat. He fell to his knees, and began pressing his over large hands to his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. However almost immediately after he felt a blade sink into his back open up wound after wound. 

After a few seconds of this, the sounds of retching could be heard from the youngest Dursley before he fainted, unable to handle the sight before him.

~Line Break/Background~

Across the ocean at 0001 Cemetery lane, there lived a family of dark wixen. This family is the Addams family. A family living in an old gothic manor, which practiced the old magicks. The parent, Morticia and Gomez Addams, had two children, however, they wanted a third. The problem was that Morticia was no longer able to conceive, and so the family matriarch (Hester Frump) began scrying for a child that would be suitable. Eventually, after around an hour of staring into the bowl, she saw a young man who fit in perfectly with the rest of the family. After finding his address she called in her daughter and her daughter’s husband to show them where to go. 

Immediately after seeing the cookie cutter home the two parents set out, apparating to the street and setting out towards the porch. Upon reaching the door the two heard a loud “thunk” as if something large had hit the ground. Gomez was quick to open the door, and marveled at the sight before him.

As he opened the door he was met with the sight of his possible son kneeling beside the bleeding corpse of an absolute whale of a man, drenched in blood, holding a steak knife. Upon seeing the child he can’t help but exclaim, “Nicely done! The first kill is always the most special!” as he marveled at the scene. 

Harry whipped around as if to defend himself, but faltered when he saw the couple in front of him smiling (grinning in Gomez’s case) “Naturally there are a few things that could be adjusted but for a first time this is simply fantastic. Why, I don’t think my first kill was near this bloody!”

“Who are you?” Harry asks, staring in bewilderment as the man leans over his uncle’s, still warm, corpse.

“I am Gomez Addams, and this is my lovely wife Morticia.” He says smiling over his shoulder at harry.

Feeling rather unnerved at the odd reactions he tightens his grip on the knife, unsure what to make of this. “Aren’t you going to call the police?” he asks, staring confused as the man examines the stab wounds.

“No,” Morticia replies “will not be calling the police, you did nothing wrong  
here.”  
At this point Harry can’t help but stare at them in confusion. However, as Morticia eases the knife from his hands he decides to simply let her. He turns back around to watch as the strangely excitable man examines his aunt and cousin. “Are you planning to kill them or just let them both live after this?” he asks turning to look at Harry for confirmation.

“I had planned to kill her, but I’m not sure about killing Dudley. He was never as bad as the other two.” He says, watching as Dudley shivers “I had slipped them all some poison through their dinner, just enough to thin their blood and make it easier. But I hadn’t figured out how I wanted to do it. Why do you ask?”

“If you wish, I could take care of this while Tish and you go up and get you cleaned up. Afterwards, I believe the three of should sit down and talk about why we came, if that would be alright with you.”

Harry nods, looking back to “Tish” and walking out of the rooms, stopping by his cupboard to snag some clean clothes before heading to his bathroom and turning on the shower, letting it warm up before beginning to scrub himself clean. 

As he showered Morticia decided to look at what she assumed was his room, thinking it rather strange that it would be under the stairs. Upon opening the door she found a small cupboard filled with nothing but a small pile of clothes, a small bunk, and few cobwebs. As she looked at what she now assumed was a small storage space she noticed the blood on the cot and walls as well as a piece of paper on the door reading “Harry’s Room” and felt her blood begin to boil as the realization hit her. She spun around and walked back into the dining room intending to tell her beloved of her discoveries and planning to fully check over the boy when they got home. 

After she finished telling her husband what she thought the situation might be, she heard the water stop and listened as the boy began to descend the stairs and enter the dining room. He looked around in bewilderment as he noticed that all three of his family members had disappeared as if nothing had happened.

“Where’d they go?”

“I simply cleaned the mess, got rid of the bodies, and removed your cousins memories of tonight, he’ll know someone killed them but not who. I sent him away but he will survive. Now, why don’t we sit down and talk?” He says pulling a chair out for himself and lighting on of his cigars.

“Alright, I’m a bit confused.” Harry admits watching as Morticia sits beside Gomez before following suit. “Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you helping me?”

Gomez chuckles “Well, we are Morticia and Gomez Addams, and we had come here in the hopes of adopting you. You see, Tish and I have wanted a new child, but were unable to, as we can no longer have children. And so, after searching for someone who fit in with our family, the only person we found who could fit that bill was you. And, seeing this tonight, we think you’ll fit in perfectly!” he says rather excitedly “Of course we’ll have to ask you a few questions first, and there are a few things you’ll need to know before we take you to our home but only if you agree.”

Harry mulls it over, but he can’t see any other option and so far they seem like good, if a bit odd, people. “Alright,” he says, “I’ll answer your questions, and go with you.”

“Great! The first thing we need to know is how they treated you. We know some of it we think, but we need to know what to expect.” 

Harry nods and begins to go into detail of his treatment, trying his best to recall everything his aunt and uncle had done to him since arriving at the Dursley household. As time went by and the list continued growing Morticia’s smile began to wilt, realizing just how poorly the Neanderthals had hurt this child. She looked at Gomez and could tell that even he was angry. 

After Harry finished describing his treatment, Gomez asked a few questions so that the two could to know the child better, and could plan how to best accommodate the child they were planning to bring into their macabre family. And she watched as Harry began to smile as he talked to her husband.

“Now,” Gomez says, clapping his hands lightly “there are a few things I should mention before we bring you to our home as one of our own. Our family thrives on unconventional, and we do not judge each other. You will have two siblings, a sister and brother, a grandmother, and an uncle. We have a butler named lurch and a number of strange and exotic pets. If you would like, we can perform a blood ritual to properly bring you into our family, making you an Addams. As an Addams you will be given a new name, you’ll be known as Hemlock Addams and we’ll choose your second name after the ritual, and you will be receiving the same lessons as your siblings. Do you have any questions?”

Harry thought for a moment before he noticed some thing strange. “What is blood ritual?” he asked a bit concerned.

“A blood ritual is a magic ritual we create a potion using a bit of blood from each of us and call upon the old gods as well as our ancestors to bring you into our family. Afterwards, you will drink the potion and your looks will most likely change to include something from one or both of us, and with any luck you’ll receive a family. You’ll be brought into the family magic as well, which will give you either a dark magic core, or a dark grey magic core. Does this make since?” He asks looking at harry.  
Harry nods thinking it over and processing the heap of new information. After a moment of thinking he nods and says that he would like to do he ritual causing both parents to smile. Gomez stands up and offers a hand to Harry, helping him up. “Alright, you and Morticia shall apparate to our home in the US, I’m going to stay here and tie up the loose ends. After you meet the family, Morticia will take you to get some clothes to tide you over until we can make you some.” At this point Morticia offer her hand to Harry who happily takes it, and with the feeling of being sucked through a tube and a loud pop the two leave the depressing home and land in the living room of a rather strange home.

The first thing Harry notices when he’s able to right himself is the people in the room who are all watching him. 

“Everyone this is our new child, Hemlock. We haven’t decided on his second name, he’ll be doing the ritual as soon as possible. Gomez is currently tying up the loose ends at his old home. Now then, Hemlock, this grandmamma Frump, Uncle Fester, and these two are your siblings Wednesday and Pugsley. This is our butler lurch, and the severed hand is thing.” Morticia says as she points to each member of the family

“Now then I am going to Hemlock here to get some new clothes, we’ll be back as soon as we finish.” She says before offering him her hand, which he takes once again, vanishing with a pop.

~Back with Gomez~

At number 4 privet drive Gomez was getting ready to burn down the atrocious house, looking around as he did so. The more he looked the happier he was to get rid of this hellish home. After he finished making sure everything would burn, he raised his arm palm up and conjured a small ball of fire, lit a new cigar and threw into the house before apparating back to his home.


End file.
